User blog:Skylord Elberich/Scarborough Brigands
Charlie Solomon woke up. Despite the current apocalypse going on, she found getting up easier. Shame about that. "Right, you know the drill" She said to herself, "Rest in peace, now up you get." She always did this, even before the apocalypse. Her job was a risky one, and the fact that she was completely blind did not help. Due to the current circumstances, she decided not to go to work today. Instead, she decided to go to the library. She always enjoyed the Library, not because she enjoyed reading books (which was a little hard for her, considering her lack of eyesight), but because she enjoyed being surrounded by them, and the silence. Also, she was always left some form of confectionary, most often lemon sherberts. She liked lemon-flavoured things, as she associated the flavour of lemons with life. The sourness reminded her that somethings are spontaneous and exciting. As she walked to the library, white cane in hand, she heard gruff voices, either talking very quitely, or talking a few miles away from her. "Ey, lads, look at this girly over 'ere" Oh dear. They were talking quietly. The men, specifically three men. soon surrounded Charlie, a huge mountain of a man, a ratty little fellow with a pistol, and a regular sized ruffian with a pair of knives. The largest on, said to his commerades "She's a pretty little thing, ain't she?" The smaller on said, ina raspier tone "Meh, I've seen better. Her shoes look expensive though, bet they cost a pretty penny, din't they?" The relatively normal one said "You bloody twats, yer vices ain't gonna make that Lamb thing's wrath go away. 'Er blood might, though." Charlie, despite the obvious risk, said to the brigands "Excuse me gentlemen, could you please-" "No you don't" said the knife-wielder, holding a knife to her throat "We's gonna sacrifce you so that the Lamb goes away." The Giant interjected, saying "Nuh-uh, you ain't killin' this one. She's mine." But the knife-wielder refused to back down, explaining "If you defile 'er, she won't be pure. Girl ain't pure, blood ain't proper. Blood ain't proper, Lamb stays. Anyway, you can 'ave her after I finnished" The Giant argued "NO! I ain't havin' no more corpses!" While they were arguing over what to do with Charlie, and other topics such as dogmatic rituals and the detriments of necrophillia, they hadn't noticed that the ratty one had been incapacitated by her. "Right!" Charlie shouted, gathering the attention of the two bicklering brignds "Which one of you lads is next?" The giant, who hadn't realised Charlie had no vision and exellent hearing, charged towards her, bellowing. She quickly sidestepped, and he went head-first into a lamp post. The Giant was still concious though, and now he was angry. Not a particularly smart man, he ran straight towards Charlie again, roaring even louder, only for her to jump several feet in the air, and land directly on his head, knocking him out cold. The knife-wielder had worked out that she was blind, and she was very sensitive to sound. So quitely snuck behind her, and prepared to stab her in the back.. When he made the mistake of sneezing. Suddenly, Charlie's fighting instincts kicked in, and she batted him over the head with her white cane. The knife-wieder slashed at Charlie, but she parried and riposted, poking him in the eye, and causing him to scream in pain. "Oh shut up, at least you've still got one" She said mockingly. The knife-wielder was enraged by this, and rushed towards Charlie, screaming profanities and blasphemies. As soon as he came close enough, Charlie kicked him in the head, sending him flying across the concrete. The other two brigands woke up in time to see this, and decided it was best to run. The knife-wielder joined them. When Charlie finally reached the library, she noticed something was different. She went to her usually spot, and sniffed around for her usual snack that was often left. It was there alright. It wasn't lemon, but is was there. She sampled a taste. It was velvety, bittersweet, exotic. It was fragrant, and... compelling. It was dark chocolate. She found this a tad worrying, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts